Como aprender hechizeria
by Yuuki-Hanasaku16
Summary: Una chica que adora los dragones. Un Hipo de 16 años desconcertado. Un cauderno viejo. Un Chimuelo travieso. Un libro de conjuros temporles y una convivencia a la fuerza. Hara que Valens, se apresure y se haga la pregunta.¿Como aprender Hechizeria?. (RETO A TERMINAR antes del estreno de HTTYD 2) (NO YAOI) (PIENSO REESCRIBIRLO Y PASARLO A READER X HICCUP) Opinen


**Como aprender hechizeria**

**1. Encuentro**

Me llamo Valens Roselly, ¿quieren una descripcion de mi? vale...tengo la piel blanca casi palida, mis ojos son azules y mi cabello es un desastre rizado paresco La princesa Merida con esta cabello, largo, negro, hoy me puse un hermoso vestido azul zafiro, hecho de tela fresca que mi madre me habia dado. Iba a la biblioteca, tenia que regresar un libro, el plazo de prestamo habia vencido, no me podia quejar, el tiempo habia sido suficiente para leerlo un par de veces, los libros con historias de dragones son mi fascinacion, no se porque y creo que es algo incoherente, tampoco soy de esas chicas con ese tipo de creencias, pero creo que tal vez otra vida mia fue una afortunada que vio un dragón o pudo a ver sido uno. Llebava dias buscando un ejemplar en especifico y desafortunadamente no lo habia podido encontrar y aunque mis padres se ofrecieron a buscarmelo les dije que no. No por desagradarme sus obsequios si no que ya me habian traido varios libros y queria obtener uno sola.

-Mrs Arline, ya traje el libro-le dije entregandoselo, La señora Arline Ame es la bibliotecaria pricipal, es muy simpatica, pero si alguien hacia algo indebido en su biblioteca, no la conocias, y algo mayor casi llega a los 65 si tenia entendido

-Muy bien en el plazo establecido, ¿pudiste leerlo bien?-me pregunto

-Si un par de veces-le respondi con una sonrisa, casi nunca dejaba un libro sin terminar, y cuando lo hacia la Señora Ame me lo prestaba un poco mas de tiempo, la mayor parte de mi vida, la he pasado en esa biblioteca y con la Señora Ame, desde que tenia 5 para ella yo soy su nieta.

-Que bien estas mejorando mucho tu tiempo de lectura, a si por cierto Vel, el ejemplar que querias ya llego ve y buscalo en lo nuevo me he asegurado de no prestarlo, si no lo alcanzas sabes donde estan los banquitos-se burlo de mi estatura, pues a pesar de tener 14 años tenia la estatura y complexion de una niña de 11, pero eso no me molestaba, mucho menos que me dijeran Vel, es mejor eso a que me digan Veilens

-Si ya se-le dije y me fui a donde me indico, cuando encontre el libro tu ve que buscar un banquito para alcanzarlo cuando di el jalon para sacarlo se cayo con otros cinco libros y yo con ellos. Pero el libro que saque no era el que queria, es mas ese ni siquiera parecia ser de la biblioteca, lo empeze a hojear y parecia un cuaderno, tenia anotaciones, dibujos, anecdotas, mapas, lecciones y ... ¡¿guias de como entrenar dragones?!, ¡rutinas de vuelo, horarios de comidas y que les hacia daño!. Por amor a Dios casi parecia un Manual de un entrenador de dragones, pues hasta se veia escrito a mano y habia paginas vacias, complementamente en blanco. Asi que decidi quedarmelo lo regresaria de ser necesario y me despedi para irme.

Fui a casa directo, no habia nadie y no me sorprendia, mis padres habian ido a Europa hacia ya unos dias exponian trabajos literarios, de ves en cuando me traian uno o dos y yo con eso era feliz, pero podia depender de mi misma todo aprendi a hacerlo por mi, empeze a leer en mi cuarto, con la pieza Sagitta Luminis de Yuki Kajiura para ayudarme a leer, la primera pagina venia escrito.

**Este Cuaderno es de Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III**

No pude evitar soltar una risilla, pero de repente cai en cuenta de que quien era yo para reirme del nombre de alguien, asi era la chica Valens cuyo nombre se pronuncia Veiliens.

**Guia para entrenar a tu dragón**

Empeze a leer y cada vez me enfrascaba más y más en las letras, los dibujos, las anecdotas, todo lo que Hipo contaba me relajaba y a la vez me ataba a todo sus historias eran divertidas e interesantes, de los personajes como uno de mis favoritos calificaba, a parte del autor quien tambien estaba dentro de la historia, Chimuelo a quien era su dragon, segun un Furia Nocturna, un dragon unico.

Pronto se hizo de noche, prepare la cena, comi, me duche, puse una bluson rosa para piyama, recibi la siempre puntual llamada de mis padres a la hora de siempre. Me preguntaron lo de siempre ¿Como estas, como te fue, que cenaste, comiste bien, no te sientes mal, nos extrañas? A lo que yo siempre respondia: Bien, bien, lo indicado en el horario de comidas que dejaste, si, no, no sabes cuanto, y cuidate te amamos y me acoste a dormi con el cuaderno bajo mi almohada, reflexionando las palabras y narraciones de su autor. Seria increible conocer a alguien como el. Se notaba que era un muchacho con pensamiento. Por asi decirlo, todos los compañeros de clase o amigos que se han interesado mas por mi apariencia que por compartir genio literario.

-Desearia poder conocerlo-dije para mi, pero no me di cuenta de las conseciencias de mis peticiones.

Al dia siguiente tendria que ir al colegio puse una blusa con un hombro colgando aqua y unos pantalones contos pesqueros de mezquilla y me puse a repasar argumentos que no entendia del cuaderno, de pronto una rafaga de viento, muy fuerte, me asoto por que entro por la ventana, me asuste al ver a un chico de cabellera cafe, como de 16 años, defendiendose del feroz ataque de otro chico con la cara tapada afuera de mi casa, mas aun cuando dos dragones negros casi iguales solo que uno se veia mas fino que el otro peleaban entre ellos, sali rapidamente incredula a tratar de hacer algo pero antes que me diera cuenta el de la cara tapada me atrapo por atras sin que me pudiese defender.

-Te lo dire por ultima vez, entrega a tu dragon o la chiquilla pagara las consecuencias-pero ese quien se creia yo no era debil, de inmediato tome su brazo por encima de mi hombro y lo puse contrapiso, el Aikido es un arte marcial de defenderse con la fuerza del oponente, por mi "propia seguridad" mis padres me llevaron a entrenar y resulte mas avanzada de lo que ellos pensabn

-¿Tranquilo ok? No soy una niñata debil y segundo esta es mi casa-le dije firme

-Oye, hey despacio, Auch no el brazo-se quejo mientras sostenia su brazo detras de su espalda.

-Regresa por donde viniste-sugeri levantandolo y pateandole la espalda.

-Vamonos chica!-ordeno creo que al dragon mas fino pero esta segun entendi ya estaba herida y en el suelo debido a la victoria de su oponente-no importa despues de todo nunca me serviste-de pronto chasqueo los dedos y desaparecio.

-¿Oye estas bien? Te atrapo del cuello-me pregunto preocupado.

-Si no te preocupes, nunca dejo que se aprovechen de mi-le respondi segura. De pronto senti una suave caricia en la pierna y me di cuenta, que el dragon que derroto a la mas fina-Que dragon mas tierno-mencione rascando su cabeza... Un momento-Dragon-grite asustada viendolo- vikingo-dije viendo la armadura del muchacho-desaparecio-recorde y asustada de pronto todo se nublo...

**Holas**

**Ok este es un Ficsito diferente creo que ya notaron que es de HTTYD así como que me he enfocaco en hacer fics diferentes con motivos de vacaciones.**

**Pienso pasar este a xreader asi que esperenlo**

**Okis los leo pronto**


End file.
